Vampire Twins
by DrtyDiva
Summary: this is based of the Blade series. I've always wanted to write a story about twins and i love vampires so here it is.
1. Chapter 1

Belinda bade goodnight to her friends still partying in the bar. "I'm chief resident so I have to be in the bed by 1 o'clock. I don't want to hear about any of you calling in tomorrow." She laughed as Peyton gave her a toothy smile and disappeared back into the pub. Belinda turned and made her way for the parking lot of the pub, but as she finally found her keys a blood curdling scream pierced the night and made Belinda freeze in her tracks. It was a woman and it was coming from the parking lot, Belinda jumped into a full sprint toward the screaming. She dashed around car after car looking for the source of the screaming. Up this row and down that one, the woman was still yelling and Belinda couldn't seem to find her, and finally at the last row beside the last car she found her. Blood was everywhere.

"Help me!" She screamed, holding her obvious pregnant belly. Belinda rolled up her sleeves and roped to the ground.

"My name is Belinda Charles, I'm a doctor. Where are you hurt?"

"I.. I was coming to my car and something attacked me." The woman gasped, her color was fading and her eyes were starting to roll in her head.

"Ok stay with me dear." She reached into her purse and pulled out some latex gloves and quickly slipped her ebony hands into them, and went to work with her small first aid kit. "What is your name?"

"Naomi." She whimpered, and the she lost consciousness. Belinda shook her violently awake.

"How far along are you Naomi?" She wrapped gauze around Naomi's neck, which seemed to the cause of all the blood, Belinda leaned in close and peered at the wound which consisted of two small circular puncture wounds.

"I'm due next week." She wheezed and blacked out again. Belinda reached for her phone and punched her speed dial for the hospital.

"I need an ambulance at 4038 Franklin Street in the Manchester Pub parking lot. Right now!" She screamed into the phone. Naomi was still out and her breathing was shallow, Belinda felt around her abdomen to check if the baby was still moving, and by surprise she felt two babies, and thankfully they were still moving. "Where is that damn ambulance?" She said still trying to stem the flow of blood from Naomi's neck. She felt someone standing over her and she whipped her head around. No one was there, but the hairs on the back of her head were standing on in. She felt it again and turned once more to find a dark figure looming over her and before she could scream it lunged on top of her and pinned her to the ground.

"You interrupted my snack." He whispered, tracking her long fingernail across Belinda's throat. Belinda struggled against the vice like hold he had her in. "No matter." Smiled down at the pulse in Belinda's neck and went in for a drink. The sirens of the approaching ambulance caused him to look up and soon the pub was emptying out with patrons wondering what was going on. He raged and slammed Belinda hard onto the concrete parking lot and faced away from the ever public scene that was unfolding.


	2. Chapter 2

Belinda blinked back the blinding tears that were stinging her eyes and rolled over on her stomach, she heard the pounding foot steps. She was pushing herself up off the ground when the EMT's made it over to Naomi. "She's lost almost a liter of blood and her water is broken we are going to have to deliver right now." The parking lot was filling with people now and they were all just looking and gasping, one girl lost her dinner at the sight of all the blood

"What!" One of the EMT's screamed while hooking Naomi up to the oxygen equipment. "She is going to die if we don't get going."

"All three of them are going to die if we don't deliver those babies. Now hand me a scalpel, and cradle her head and keep that oxygen going." She directed. Her friends from the bar were running over, "I need all of you to back up, I have to operate on this woman and I can't do that with all of you so close." She instructed the crowd. "Peyton please keep them back." Peyton pushed some of the people back, and Belinda went to work. She doused her hands in alcohol and out on a fresh pair of gloves and swabbed Naomi's stomach and her hand made precise cuts into her womb. Her blackened blood sprayed out hitting Belinda in the face, she recoiled and prayed she didn't just contract an infectious disease. The EMT reached up and dabbed the blood off of Belinda's face and Belinda gave her a wiry smile and dug her hands into Naomi's stomach and felt around for the neck and legs of the first baby, and finally she felt a pair of legs and started to pull. It was a girl and she came out screaming her head off. The EMT handed her some clamps to cut the cord and the baby was passed to the other EMT to wrap up in a blanket, and Belinda dove back in for the second baby, and it too was a girl, but unlike her sister she was quite as a church mouse and let out the tiniest yelp when her naked body hit the crisp January air. Belinda clamped her and cut her cord and handed her off and started sewing up Naomi, it was an ugly job, the stitches were not her best handiwork, but speed was her main concern not beauty, and Belinda wanted to get her closed up as soon as possible and on the way to Mercy General.

"Let's go!" She yelled when she was done. Everyone spring into action and the ambulance was speeding down the street in 3 minutes flat. Belinda was in the back with Naomi and the twins, who were sleeping like angels.

"Are they ok?" Naomi squeaked out from behind the oxygen mask.

"Oh honey, they are both healthy and fine. Just you relax and worry about you now." She rubbed the young woman's black hair out of her face, and wiped the sweat off her forehead. In the harsh light of the ambulance Naomi was strikingly beautiful with her jet black hair, honey brown skin and almond shaped brown eyes. She resembled a pint sized Sophia Loren.

"What is your name?"

"Belinda Charles." Belinda was holding her hand and stroking it.

"Belinda, that is a nice name. Belinda would you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Well you take care of my babies?" Belinda stared at the woman. She must be joking, Belinda thought. Belinda had just killed her fourth cat two weeks ago; plants ran screaming from her apartment. "I have no family anymore, and I don't know who the father is." She was serious.

"I don't know you and you don't know me. I can barely take care of myself." Belinda argued.

"You came to my rescue. They will split them up and they will never know each other existed." She said leaning up a little to look at her babies.

"You are going to be fine and in a few days you will be going home with those two precious little ones."

"I am not going to make it. Please promise me you will take care of them." She pleaded her eyes were glossing over and she was losing the battle to stay conscious.

"Ok Naomi. I will care for your babies if you don't make it." Naomi beamed at Belinda one last time and then she flat lined. Belinda sprang into action. She started CPR and kept the oxygen going, but by the time they made it to the Emergency Bay, she was ready to call the time of death. Dr. Rush met her at the nursing station at the emergency room.

"Who was she?" She asked flipping through the chart.

"My sister," She lied.

"You never said anything about a sister."

"She came up today to celebrate my promotion and surprised me with her pregnancy." Belinda's faced was blood and tear streaked so she looked the part of a grieving sister.

"Oh B, I am so sorry. Where are the twins now?"

"In the neo natel unit. Can I go see them?"

"By all means. I will finish up this nasty business you go be with your nieces." Dr. Rush gave her a reassuring pat on the back and turned back to the paperwork of Naomi's death.


	3. Chapter 3

The nursery was quite, even though the rest of the hospital was bustling with activity.

"Hey Linda B." One of the nursery RNs called when Belinda got of the elevator. "What brings the new chief resident of Emergency up to the 7th floor?" She stood up to help Belinda with anything.

"Hey Cheryl. Um, my nieces are here." She pointed to the two brown bundles swaddled in pink at the end of the last row in the nursery. Belinda was sure someone would see through her lie but she had started and the only way they would let her keep the babies was if they thought they really were her nieces, so she had to keep up the lie.

"I didn't know you had a sister." She walked around the station to open the door to the nursery. She swiped her ID card through the scanner and the glass doors hissed opened. The room smelled of baby powder and fresh laundry. Belinda took a deep breathe in an attempt to cleanse her mind of all that happened since she left the hospital this afternoon. She felt like she was in a trance as she floated down to the last two cradles in the room. The twins were wide awake and staring at everything as if they knew exactly what was going on around them. "So what did your sister want to name them?" Cheryl asked pulling some name tags and a black market out of her pockets on her smock.

"Fatima and Nahja." Belinda said without thinking, pointing to each twin in turn when she announced their names. Fatima was the one who came out screaming and Nahja was the quite one who seemed deep in thought about the whole flurry of activity now centered by her bed. "But my sister died on the way here so I guess they are mine now." She said quietly. Cheryl looked shocked and started to say something but left for the nurses station to leave Belinda to her thoughts. Belinda looked down at the twins, both were wide awake and staring up at Belinda s if they knew her or that she could maybe be their mother. She reached out and ran her finger across Nahja's brow and the little bundle closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm finger on her face. "Well looks like I am going to be a mother." She told both of them, she looked at the clock and it read 3 am and usuallly her body would be begging for a bed but for some reason she felt alive as if she cold stay awake all night.

"I'll be back in the morning before work, ok?" She told Cheryl who gave her a reassuring smile and a wave before returning back to her monitor. She saw Peyton down in Emergency, but she didn't feel like talking to her just yet and Belinda dashed out of the ambulance bay, but her car was still at the bar so she phoned a cab, she would pick up her car later tomorrow.

Her house was an inviting cave when she got home. Normally she turned on every light when she got home, but for some reason she liked the dark, and she was still able to see. She felt like running a marathon not jumping into her bed and sleeping till morning. She wondered into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, she didnt realize how thirsty she was. She threw her head back and down the entire bottle, but still she was thirsty


End file.
